


A task

by Wyldkat



Series: Bring them Home [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyldkat/pseuds/Wyldkat
Summary: Mariah is warm and loved, but she wants something to do.





	A task

“Are you ready Mariah?”

Mariah looked up, wagged her tail so hard her body vibrated and barked. The dog that had once been unwanted, chased and beaten finally had a home without fear, anger, pain or hunger. She had her person back, there were dozens of children to play with, dogs of every shape and size with which to romp, but she wanted, needed, to do something – a task.

Today she was about to enter a new chapter of her existence.

The man laughed and help up a dog sized backpack. She stepped forward and let him place the pack over her shoulder. It settled down comfortably around her shoulder and chest, more like a hug then a weight.

“Your knowledge of the city combined with your instinct to herd and to help will make you an excellent guide to bring lost souls home. Just remember that the Adversary will stop at nothing to prevent them from following.

Mariah whined and lowered her head, tail dropping.

“Be gentle, Giovanni,” a soft voice interrupted. “She doesn’t understand quite the same way a human soul would.”

Mariah looked past Giovanni saw the figure walking over and brightened up. Barking she bound forward, put her paws on his thighs and, tail wagging, started licking at him. Miraculously, the pack stayed in place.

“Yes, I am glad to see you too.”

“My apologies, Master. I am so use to working with them that sometimes I forget.”

“That is understandable. They have their own form of intelligence.”

“Mariah,” Giovanni called her back “if you are ready,” he held up a small lantern.

Mariah started forward then paused. She wanted to go, to help, she wanted to please her friends, but there was on small detail. She looked around, sniffing as if looking for something or someone. She looked back at her Friend and whined, ears dropping slightly.

“Yes, you will still be able to play with Peter. He will be here every time you come back.”

Ears perking back up she turned back to Giovanni, took a step forward and barked once. She gently took the small lantern from Giovanni and walked towards the small gate.

She had a task: Find them and bring them home.


End file.
